


The Season 3 casts adventures in "the fuck word"

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), South Park
Genre: They're gonna fucking curse, its south park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: The cast is 1st graders, but they cuss.I was watching south park, and had the sudden urge to make this.Im sorry.





	The Season 3 casts adventures in "the fuck word"

The Everlock elementary 1st grade class was learning about math, taught by their loving teacher, Mrs.Calliope

"Now children, what is 5 times 2?"

She gazed around at the bored and confused looking class, and frowned. "Cmon kids! it isn't that hard! Roi, how about you?"

Roi looked around the room frantically for any sort of poster that might help his sorry ass, but found none. So like any genius, he guessed. "Uhhhhhh.... 12?"

Mrs.Calliope nodded. "Alright, let's get an answer from someone who isn't a complete retard.

Roi sighed and sunk down in his seat, and he heard joey snicker from behind him.

Safiya, the little smartass, raised her hand excitedly. "I think I know the answer Mrs.Calliope!"

Manny, who was sitting next to her, mocked her. " _I think i know the answer Mrs.Calliope!"_

That was a bad fucking idea on his part.

Safiya glared at him. "Shut up, Fat Boy!"

Manny stood up angrily. "Don't call me Fat, you fucking Jew!"

Calliope Gasped. "Manny, did you just say... the F word?"

Manny paused. "Jew?"

Safiya face palmed. "No, she's talking about Fuck, you can't say fuck in school you fucking Fatass."

"SAFIYA!"

"Well why the fuck not?"

"MANNY!"

"Dude you just said fuck again!"

"COLLEEN!"

"This is getting fucking ridiculous."

"MATTHEW!"

"fuck."

"TEALA!"

Manny grinned. "What's the big deal? It don't hurt anybody!  _FuckFuckityFuckFuckFuck!"_

"How would you like to go to principal's office, young man?"

Manny crossed his arms. "How would YOU like to suck my balls."

Everyone gasped.

Mrs.Calliope was the most stunned of all. "What did you just say."

Manny climbed up onto his desk and looked Mrs.Calliope right in the eyes."

"How would you like... to suck. my. balls, Mrs.Calliope."

Everyone was silent, this was possibly the best moment in their incredibly short lives.

"Holy shit dude."

"JC-"

 


End file.
